Todo Fue En Vano
by TheGarci
Summary: Dudo mucho que sea la única a la que le decepcionó y enfadó el final del Far Cry 4. Así que decidí hacer esta mini historia sobre lo que me hubiese gustado hacer cuando descubrimos el final del juego (eso si, la imagen no es mía)


"_Esto es una mierda" _era uno de los pensamientos que había tenido Ajay durante dos días.

Después de varias semanas peleando para liberar a Kyrat con la Senda Dorada, había matado a Pagan y Amita era la que mandaba ahora. El ejército real ya no estaba, había ayudado a los ciudadanos en todo lo que pudo y por fin eran libres. O eso pensó.

Primero un breve resumen. Durante la guerra, Ajay estuvo casi todo el tiempo del lado de Amita, la obedeció sin dudar, pero cuando le mandó matar a Sabal no pudo hacerlo aunque Amita creyó que si lo hizo. Y, tras el asalto al fuerte de Pagan, Ajay no dudó y le disparó en la cabeza cuando se sentó para comer. Creía que ahora todo el mundo era libre, que todo se había acabado, pero ni de lejos.

Unos días después de matar a Pagan, Ajay vio a Amita obligando a los niños a trabajar en las plantaciones de opio o a pelear en la Senda Dorada, amenazó de muerte a los civiles si intentaban pararla y había exiliado a Bhadra de Kyrat para siempre. O incluso la había matado _"Joder Amita, confiaba plenamente en ti y, al final, no eres mejor que Pagan. Al menos él tenía un motivo para ser así"_ tras matar a Pagan, descubrió algunas cartas en el palacio que explicaban como su padre mató a la hija de Pagan y su madre, en otras palabras, a su hermanastra.

Estaba completamente arrepentido de ayudar a Amita y todo empeoró cuando un miembro de la Senda Dorada le confesó que Sabal tenía planeado que, si se convertía en el líder, mataría a todos los que apoyaron a Amita y a los que, según él, habían ofendido a los dioses. Es decir, una masacre.

Era por la noche cuando Ajay cogió un coche de color gris, no quería coger un coche de la Senda, y comenzó a conducir hasta que llegó a un acantilado donde había árboles debajo. Salió del coche, se sentó en el capo y se quedó pensando durante una hora.

"_¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Tenía que haberlo visto antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber evitado muchos daños. Tenía que haber matado a Sabal cuando tuve la ocasión y no debí darle todo el poder a Amita"_ Ajay no podía pensar en nada más. Sentía que todo su esfuerzo por liberar Kyrat había sido en vano. Ahora gobernaba alguien igual a Pagan y si hubiera gobernado Sabal, hubiese sido igual de peor. Nada de lo que había hecho valía de algo, nada de nada.

Cogió las cenizas de su madre y las miró unos minutos, sin saber muy bien que hacer "Lo siento mama. No pude cumplir tu último deseo ni pude salvar Kyrat. He sido un completo necio, tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Lo siento mucho" acarició el recipiente durante un tiempo mientras recordaba su vida en EEUU "Recuerdo que había un sitio al que te gustaba ir cuando era pequeño. Sé que preferías otra cosa, pero te llevaré allí, dudo que quieras descansar aquí para siempre" Ajay guardó las cenizas y volvió a mirar por el acantilado.

"_Llevaré a mi madre allí ¿luego qué? Dudo que pueda recuperar mi vida después de todo esto. Se me dan bien las armas ¿Debería unirme al ejercito de los EEUU? No, ni loco. No volveré a acatar órdenes de nadie, seguiré mis propias reglas y no volveré a obedecer a nadie nunca más. Hay otros países en los que los civiles también sufren, quizá pueda ayudar. Sin unirme a un grupo que quiere derrocar al rey o al gobierno o a lo que sea. Solo ayudaré a los civiles como pueda. Nadie volverá a utilizarme. Seguro que podré largarme en uno de los aviones, Amita está demasiado ocupada como para prestarme atención y estará peor cuando sepa que Sabal está vivo, quizá haya otra guerra civil. Pero que les den"_ "Lo siento kyratis, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que se cree otra Senda Dorada que prometa libertad y al final será exactamente igual a los demás. Yo ya no puedo ni quiero hacer nada más aquí, estáis solos"

"Ajay ¿me recibes?" era su radio que estaba dentro del coche, se había olvidado que la había dejado allí _"¿Qué narices quiere Amita ahora?"_ se levantó del capo y respondió a la radio mientras se apoyaba en la puerta abierta de su coche "¿Qué quieres?" Amita no se dio cuenta del tono de enfado y desprecio que había en su voz, tenía otros problemas "¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Sabal con vida y mentirme?!" _"Mira quien fue a hablar"_ "No iba a ser tu chico de los recados para siempre, aunque se equivocó al principio" era Sabal, al parecer estaban los dos juntos y Amita no perdió ni un segundo en pedirle explicaciones "¡Eras y eres un peligro, Ajay tenía que haberte matado!" "¡O a lo mejor tenía que haberme escuchado desde el principio! ¡Mira lo que le estás haciendo a Kyrat!" los dos siguieron discutiendo un poco más, sin que Ajay dijera nada, hasta que unos soldados de la Senda entraron e intentaron parar a Sabal "Ajay, tienes que venir en seguida, tenemos que hablar. Sin duda esto es serio, pero tenemos problemas más importantes y te necesito aquí. Ven ahora" todo estuvo en silencio unos segundos, a excepción de lo que parecía ser una discusión entre Sabal y los soldados, hasta que Ajay apretó el botón de la radio para hablar "No" todo volvió a quedar en silencio, incluso los soldados y Sabal habían parado "¿Cómo dices?" "No voy a seguir obedeciéndote Amita, creía que hacíamos lo mejor para Kyrat, pero me equivocaba. Has hecho lo mismo que Pagan. Y Sabal, un soldado me ha dicho lo que querías hacer si asumías el mando y no eres mejor que Amita. Los dos decíais que queríais una Kyrat libre, pero sois iguales o peores que Pagan" "Ajay" "Hermano" "No soy tu hermano Sabal, no vuelvas a llamarme así, debí haberte matado cuando pude. Amita, de verdad confiaba en ti, confiaba plenamente, pero ahora no quiero volver a veros, a ninguno de los dos, nunca más. Me voy para siempre y más os vale no buscarme, porque si os vuelvo a ver no dudaré en apretar el gatillo" ni Amita ni Sabal sabían que decir y se mantuvieron en silencio "Ojala un día alguien acabe con esto y os mate sin piedad, quizá por fin traiga paz o quizá no, pero eso es lo que os merecéis. Que os jodan" Ajay no dudó y lanzó la radio al acantilado. Le pareció oír a uno de ellos decir su nombre, pero le dio igual.

Ajay dio un golpe fuerte al capo y se le formaron algunas lágrimas en los ojos "¡Joder!" gritó mientras daba otro golpe "¡Soy idiota, soy inútil!" Ajay se quedó llorando sin saber cuánto tiempo hasta que se recompuso y entró en el coche _"Vale, tengo que darme prisa en irme en avión, quizá el aeropuerto donde estaba el agente Willis podría ser útil. Tenía avionetas, podría utilizarlas para largarme de aquí con las armas. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo" _

Si Ajay escogió ese coche era porque tenía una radio para poder hablar con otras personas, específicamente con cierta persona con un programa de radio "Ray ¿puedes oírme? Soy Ajay" pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien le contestó "Es Rabi Ray Rana, ni que fuera tan complicado decirlo" Ajay no pasó por alto un cierto tono de enfado en su voz "Mira, necesito que transmitas un mensaje por mí, tu voz puede llegar a muchas personas fácilmente y ellos te creerán" "Vaya, me algas diciendo que muchas personas me escuchan. Gracias Ajay, de hecho, te estoy tan agradecido que te permito dar ese mensaje tú mismo" "Espera ¿estamos en el aire?" "Yo siempre estoy en el aire y ¿no estabas escuchando la radio? Bueno, da igual. Adelante Ajay, salvador de Kyrat, di lo que tengas que decir" era imposible no notar el toque de ironía y odio en la voz de Ray, algo que a Ajay le dolió, después de todo lo que había pasado, consideraba a Ray uno de sus pocos amigos.

Ajay estuvo en silencio unos segundos pensando en que decir hasta que decidió improvisar sobre la marcha "Gente de Kyrat, todos sabéis que la Senda Dorada lidera Kyrat ahora pero pocos de vosotros sabéis lo que está haciendo la Senda ahora que está en el poder. Están obligando a los niños a trabajar en las plantaciones de opio o a luchar con ellos. Y si alguno piensa que con Sabal nos habría ido mejor, está equivocado. Sabal iba a ejecutar a todos los que, a sus ojos, habían ofendido a los dioses y hacer una masacre. No creáis a la Senda Dorada, son iguales o peores que Pagan. También quiero pediros perdón, ayudé a la Senda a conseguir el poder. Pensaba que éramos los buenos pero me equivoqué. No os obligaré a perdonarme y no pienso justificar mis actos, pero quiero que sepáis que lo siento mucho" Ajay hizo una parada en su discurso para evitar las lágrimas que volvían a amenazar con salir "Sois fuertes, lo he visto. Sé que podréis con esto y algún día seréis libres. Ahora estáis solos y os deseo mucha suerte. Ajay, corto" Ajay apagó la radio antes de que Ray le dijera algo más y se quedó sentado en el coche unos minutos.

Aún era de noche cuando Ajay miró al cielo mientras seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido _"No tiene sentido seguir torturándome. Tengo que ponerme en marcha"_ miró su reflejo en el espejó retrovisor antes de encender el motor y arrancar el coche _"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"_


End file.
